Shadows of Sinnoh
by Inquisitor Ravena Jericho
Summary: Zoey is the new champion of Unova and heads to the Champion's Summit where a mystery group attacks, with the help of Cynthia and her trusted team she sets out to Sinnoh to find out what's happening Pairing Cynthia X OC, accepting OC ideas and will be leaving this on hold for a while since I am in the middle of another project
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: return of a hero

**A\N Hey Etherealflame66 here just saying that if you read my other Pokémon fan fic Johto journey I will be updating as soon as I know where to take the story **

Nuvema Town looked so… well like Nuvema Town from the air in fact anyone on the ground would think that the skies over Nuvema were different since a large bird was circling the town looking for a place to land if anyone was using binoculars the would spot the figure riding on the back of the bird, she stood at 5"3 and despite being up in the freezing air she was wearing a pair of denim shorts, a white t-shirt with a black button up shirt over it, on her head she wore a pink and white baseball cap with a pokéball in the centre her shoulder length brown hair was in a ponytail and sticking out the back of it, her steel blue Irises held a spark of defiance and trust in them, all in all she looked like an average seventeen year old girl but as she descended someone ran towards the Pokémon laboratory and once inside yelled "places everyone she's here!" upon hearing those words the fifteen people present hid in various places around the lab and waited for the door to open…

As soon as her Braviary landed Zoey climbed off and stretched before returning her Pokémon to his ball "Braiven return!" she then looked around her home town upon noticing it was empty she headed to the lab to show Professor Juniper her Pokédex before checking to see if her Mom was in or was shopping in Accumula town if she was then Zoey would hang around and lend the Junipers a hand until she got back, when she approached the lab she began to worry since it was midday and the place seemed deserted she grabbed a pokéball from her belt and entered what happened next nearly gave her a heart attack…

"SUPPRISE!" was yelled at her from every possible angle in response she screamed and released her Pokémon the crowed was silenced at its appearance "krook…odile?" it said rather confused when all the humans started to laugh and point behind it turning around it saw Zoey cowering in a ball in the corner "Is it gone Krain?" she asked quite shakily when she turned around she saw a blonde girl offering her hand the moment she did her anger began to rise "Bianca?"

"Yeah Zoey?" the blonde replied innocently

"What…the…actual…FUCK! You know I hate surprises!" with that she stood up and recalled her still confused Krookodile "Krain return!" once her pokéball was back on her belt she faced her friend who was cowering behind a boy wearing a blue suit as well as red rimmed glasses he had black hair and brown eyes with a serious look in them, he adjusted his glasses before speaking "Zoey she was just trying to welcome you back, ever since you became champion you've rarely visited us here in Nuvema… wasn't it you who said that you wouldn't forget your roots?" Zoey suddenly felt extremely guilty and after a few seconds she sighed in defeat "yeah Cheren your right like always… hey Bianca I'm sorry it was a nice gesture but next time how about lowering the surprise and adding more to the party?" as she spoke Bianca came out from behind Cheren and hugged her childhood friend as she did she giggled and said "Yeah… in fact I should be apologizing to you since I nearly scared the ever-loving crap out of you" this caused both of them to giggle after a few more seconds Bianca let go and practically pushed Cheren over into Zoey who caught him and hugged him "Ya know Cheren you're the reason I became champion so… thanks… oh and by the way I'm happy about you and Bianca… look after her or there'll be hell to pay" he began to blush and with that last comment she let go of him and looked around.

The entire Lab had been decorated much to the displeasure of Professor Junipers Minccino which was frantically dashing around cleaning up the confetti, Zoey then noticed everyone else that was there, first she saw her Mom and the two Junipers then standing near the food were Chili, Cress and Cilan the three of them had their now fully evolved Pokémon near them, then there was Lenora who was standing near the Professors research equipment with a strange box on her hand which Zoey didn't question, next was Burgh who stood talking to Clay in the corner of the room, she then spotted someone who had not only been her first crush but her first kiss standing in front of the window looking extremely shy and out of character was Skyla and next to her Elesa who looked as glamorous as ever Zoey couldn't help but smile when Elesa kissed Skyla's cheek causing her to blush, Brycen sat meditating in the other corner whilst Iris and Drayden stood looking at the Professors books, seeing them all present brought a tear to Zoey's eye which she skilfully held back as she approached her Mom who she hugged straight away she then did the same to Juniper who was her godmother she then gave her Pokédex to her and went to talk to everyone.

After a few hours Iris tapped her glass everyone turned and looked at her "Ahem… I guess I should start this by thanking Zoey for saving the world…" several cheers erupted from the crowd "Right now shut up!" everyone stopped talking and returned their attention to Iris "Now I would like to Formally challenge Zoey to match as a gym leader I have the right to one free battle with the champion… and before you lot say I'm doing this to prove I'm strong I'm not in fact this battle is more a challenge to see who becomes her replacement when she goes to the Champion's summit in two days' time" all the gym leaders readily threw in their own challenges as did Cheren who had earned the right to challenge the champion, Zoey couldn't help but laugh as she accepted them all and named Juniper senior as the official judge since the league wouldn't be able to get one out to Nuvema before she had to leave and with that they went out behind the Lab and got ready for a show...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Challenges and meetings

Zoey stood on one side of a field that the juniper's usually used for large Pokémon species but now it was being repurposed as a battlefield standing opposite her were Chili, Cress and Cilan the three of them had said that they would battle her together and when Juniper had said that it was traditionally one vs one Zoey had smiled and pointed out that she wasn't really one for tradition, Juniper had sighed and taken his place in the centre of the field, he then raised his arm and spoke "This is an Official League match on this side we have the current Unova Champion Zoey of Nuvema and on this side we have her Challengers Chili, Cress and Cilan of Striaton City Gym. The champion can only substitute in between challenges… ready?" Both sides nodded "Battle!"

"Simisear!" Chili sent out his fire monkey Pokémon

"Simipour!" Cress had chosen his water monkey Pokémon, which meant that...

"Simisage!" of course Cilan had to choose the final one of that set… well I ain't gonna let them push me over Zoey thought before choosing her Pokémon "Krain, Serperior, Soul let's go!" her Pokémon appeared in response to their opponents Krain's imposing form stood across from Simisear, Serperior landed elegantly her leaves rustling as she did Simipour flinched, and finally Soul caused the crowd to gasp as she landed her white fur flowing in the wind her one visible red eye narrowed as she looked at Simisage who was cowering behind the other two "Ab..Absol!" Soul growled at her opponents cowardice turning away and waiting to be returned, everyone present waited to see who would make the first move after a few minutes Zoey rolled her eyes and began her attack as she did a figure approached Nuvema…

Cynthia sighed as she entered the little town she then adjusted her backpack and looked around, it wasn't as big as home and definitely didn't look to have any ruins around it, she sighed again it was unlike her to get lost but she seemed to be drawn in this direction and had said no to several maps that had been offered to her like an idiot, she looked around again and spotted a Pokémon lab that was a good sign she could at least ask for help there just as she started to make her way over to it her attention was drawn towards an explosion grabbing a pokéball from her belt she dashed towards the source when she arrived she could not believe her eyes…

Iris was only just hanging in the battle her Haxour was close to collapsing she still couldn't believe that Zoey had cleared the others using only Krain who hadn't rested since her battle against the three Striaton city gym leaders it had even defeated Cheren's Emboar in one hit the only reason she was still in the fight and the most likely to become Zoey's stand-in was because she had lasted the longest even then it was because of a sitrus berry, she began to panic as she thought of a counter attack just as the idea came to her head Zoey attacked "Krain… Shadow Storm!" a sandstorm picked up as soon as the command left Zoey's mouth everyone except Cynthia who quickly put on a pair of Go-Googles covered their eyes and felt fear as the heard Haxour cry out in pain. Cynthia couldn't help but wince as she looked at Haxour after the storm had died down he had a large gash on his chest as soon as the battle was declared over she walked over to the person she presumed was his trainer.

Iris had tears in her eyes as she glared at Zoey who seemed to have no emotion in her steel blue eyes she then turned to face the approaching trainer, it was someone she didn't recognise but quickly took in the appearance of: the trainer was female… oh great mark the most oblivious thing first Iris thought to herself as she began to look at the trainers appearance once more: she was blonde, standing at about 5"6, she was wearing a long black coat over a black shirt, she also wore black trainers and trousers but the feature that held Iris's attention was her eyes they were grey like a storm but seemed to offer shelter. Iris sat in awe as the strange trainer kneeled down and applied some strange smelling medicine to Haxour's wounds which seemed to help him Iris then thanked her and returned her Pokémon what happened next shocked everyone…

All eyes watched as Cynthia stormed across the field and stopped in front of Zoey who was still staring straight ahead of her with no emotion in her eyes upon seeing this Cynthia's rage reached new heights as she drew her arm back and slapped Zoey hard enough to send her sprawling, after a few seconds Zoey blinked emotion back in her eyes, she then hissed in pain as she put her hand to her cheek and looked at the strange woman that had just hit her anger built up inside her until the woman spoke when she did she sounded strangely calm "Your no trainer if you let a Pokémon get hurt because you can't control your own Pokémon's power boosting" and with that she turned and walked away, Zoey grinned knowing that she could easily break that bitches calm exterior "Hey! You! What do you know about being a trainer huh? As far as I can see your just some slut whose had her day!" Zoey's grin got wider as she saw the woman turn around, anger in her eyes the woman shouted back "Fine let's see how you battle a champion!" Zoey was shocked but accepted anyway keeping Krain out as her opponent took up her position.

"Right this is an Official league match on this side we have Unova's current champion Zoey Storm!" nobody made a sound except for Cynthia who gasped was this really Unova's champ she thought to herself the judge then announced her "And on this side we have… Err… who are you?" Cynthia smiled time to make myself known she thought before taking a deep breath and yelling "I'm Cynthia, Champion of the Sinnoh Elite four !" the crowd gasped and Zoey went pale her idol was standing before her not only that but she had called her a slut "nice going Zoey" she said to herself and prepared for a tough battle…


End file.
